


“Speak up.”

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/Sub Aspects, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex toys in public, Teasing, Voyeurism, dom!ben hardy, dom!gwilym lee, sub!Reader, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Ben and Gwil plan a night out with you and the boys. Unknown to you, it entails more than you expected.





	“Speak up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut based off of a dream I had the other night. It's pretty kinky (see ‘includes’ below for more info). And since it's based off of my dream it's a male reader cause that played a big part in it. Also it wasn't Gwil and Ben in the dream I just threw them in there cause I love them and I'm biased.

Ben's eyes glinted with mischief as he walked up behind you. Wrapping one arm around your waist he trailed a hand down your chest. His hand gently traced the outline of your body until you felt his fingers dip past your waist band of you boxers and the pads of his fingers ran along the base of your dick.   
It was all so unexpected and you nearly dropped the plate in your hand. Putting the plate down gently and dropping the wash cloth back in the soapy water, you braced yourself, with your hands on the bench, and leant forward into his touch. He was quick to remove his hand which resulted in an almost strangled sound leaving your throat.   
He laughed softly to himself, kissing behind your ear and backing up. When you turned to look at him he was leaning against the bench opposite you. A smirk was playing on his lips.   
"You're such a tease, you know that right?" You stumbled over your words.  
"Oh don't worry, I know." He was very pleased with himself, "We're going out with some friends later tonight."   
"We?"   
"You, me, and Gwil." He was grinning widely at this point and you could tell that he had something scandalous in mind. "Are you going to be good for us?"   
Always, was your answer. You meant it, but if you had known what was in store for you that night you mightn't have made that promise. 

You had been in a relationship with Ben and Gwilym for quite a while now. You had a dynamic and it worked. You tended to be the sub for them. This dynamic wasn't 24/7, but sometimes it did leave the house. Tonight would be one of those times. 

You were pushed up against a wall with Gwil's lips pressed roughly against yours. He had one hand palming you through your pants and the other wrapped firmly around your neck. This had been going on for a while now. Ben was busy with something and asked Gwil to 'prepare you'. This wasn't what you thought he meant; This was torture.   
Gwil had been edging you for the past half hour. You were a withering mess leaning heavily against him. No matter how much you begged he wouldn't let you have satisfaction. You were on the verge again and ready to cum when he pulled away. A loud groan of frustration left you and you threw your head against the wall, heaving for air.   
"Uh uh. You're a good boy remember? You don't get to cum unless I let you." He whispered closely. If you weren't already hard that tone in his voice would have definitely done the trick.   
As you caught your breath, Gwil moved away, leaving you to regroup, if only momentarily. That statement stood true as Gwil came back seconds later and immediately unzipped your trousers to reveal your hard dick. You gasped as his fingers grazed up your shaft. You felt your stomach drop when he held up a vibrating cock ring.   
"Colour?" It was nice to know that even with that dominant facade, he could show that he still cared for you, your safety and your comfort, all with one word.  
Looking him in his eyes you reply, "Green." Excitement roiled inside you at the prospect of what that toy could entail. 

Having gotten dressed into something nice and with Ben back, you discussed tonight.   
"The usual, no cumming until we let you. No touching yourself. You have to be a good boy for us. We don't want to have to punish you."   
"Yes, sirs."   
"And remember. You can call this off at any time." Gwil reminded.  
"I know."  
With that, you all piled into an Uber and went to pick up your friends.   
You would be meeting with Joe and Rami. It was a little get together that Gwil had planned. You had no idea if he had planned your role in this and, honestly, at this point you had your money put on Ben being behind it. 

Joe and Rami seemed to be completely oblivious to your situation. They were having normal conversation with everyone, including you. You were sat in the back seats with them and they were none the wiser. Gwil had shotgun and Ben was in the very back, behind you and the other boys. Ben was eagerly talking with Joe while Rami tried to strike up a conversation with you. Every now and again, you would feel a low vibrating and be reminded of the toy you were currently secretly sporting. Turns out, it was remote controlled and either Ben or Gwil were currently holding the remote.   
Without warning, whoever had the remote decided to turn it up further. You tried to stifle a groan, which failed but you managed to cover it with a cough.  
"Are you okay, y/n?" Your heart raced, Rami had definitely noticed something was up.   
"I'm fine. Just got something caught in my throat is all." You brushed it off and tried to continue on with the conversation as normal. 

Arriving at the bar, you all got out to go get the night started. This was going to be a long night. Joe found a good table, sort of off to the side of the bar, but not too far away.   
You all had a few drinks under your belts and you in particular were feeling a bit rough. Gwilym and Ben weren't going easy on you.   
Your heart leaped when you felt your phone buzz once in your pocket. Pulling it out, you saw a text from Ben.   
Colour?  
You looked up to find him watching you from next to Rami. His eyes met yours and he quirked an eyebrow.   
You rose both your eyebrows in response before texting back.   
Green.   
Are you gonna try harder, Benny? <3  
His eyes darted over your text and when you lock gazes again his eyes were filled with lust. It was a predatory gaze. You saw him type quickly on his phone before putting it down to continue talking with Rami. Then the buzzing of the vibrator ramped up a few notches. You put your head in one of your hands and desperately lowered the other to your crotch. You've had a tent in your pants all night and you needed to get rid of it before someone caught you. But before you could do anything Gwil's hand grabbed your wrist and he gave you a stern look. He mouthed 'be good.' At you and you winced as you realised you weren't going to get any form of relief anytime soon. 

You had all been at the bar for an hour or two and you were insanely worked up. You had been subconsciously grinding against your barstool, searching for some kind of friction. You were running your hands through your hair, needing more friction but unsure of how to go about it. 

"I think that's our cue to leave." Ben spoke up as he saw you, slouched over the table with your head buried in your arms.   
Joe was rubbing your back, drunkenly trying to soothe you but not knowing the real reason.   
You were far beyond horny, constantly emitting a low groan at how painfully hard you are. The vibrator had been going full blast for a solid fifteen minutes and it was driving you insane. You're surprised you've managed to hold it together this long.   
Gwil bends down next to you and tells you that you're leaving and you stagger to your feet. Giving Joe and Rami a side hug, you lean on Gwilym as you stumble out of the bar with Ben on your other side. 

You caught a cab home, where during the ride Ben slowly stroked you through your jeans. Not giving you enough stimulation to do anything with, but just enough to cause more frustration. You had one hand clutching his shirt and the other gripping the seat tightly. If you came you would have to be punished. Your doms punishment was always horrible. It was never something to look forward to. You didn't want to disappoint them. You focused on breathing deeply 

When you got home, Gwil started talking.   
"You've been such a good boy for us, y/n."   
"Tell is what you want and we'll give it to you." Ben added.   
"Touch me... please touch me... I need you to touch me..." your voice was nearly above a whisper. You were breathing heavily and you felt yourself trembling with desperation.   
"Speak up." Gwil demanded.   
"Please, I need you to touch me." You looked directly in their eyes and they grinned at each other before looking back at you.   
"Of course, love."   
Ben pushed you backwards into his room. You were shoved roughly onto the bed and stripped of your clothes. Ben was on top of you in moments, sucking deeply at your neck. You felt fingers trail up your cock again and you shuddered. Still it wasn't enough stimulation to get off on. You ran one hand up and through Ben's undercut, tugging slightly which made him groan into your neck. You had the sudden realisation that it was Gwil's hands on your dick when suddenly lips wrapped around it. You let out a loud moan which you only managed to half cover up at the end, turning it into a pathetic whine.   
Ben kissed up to your ear and whispered lowly, "Don't hide it. Let us hear you."   
Gwil took you all and you almost screamed. You were so sensitive and unsure of how long you would last. Your breathing became erratic as Gwil began to bob his head up and down quickly, gaining speed as he went. You felt heat in your stomach and tension built. It was like a coil about to spring loose.   
"I'm gonna... can I... please..." You stuttered through heavy breaths.   
"Go for it, baby boy." Ben's voice was low and it rumbled deep in his chest; it's what sent you over the edge.   
You let out a very loud moan as you came undone. To your surprise, Gwil didn't pull off and he swallowed everything. Ben kisses you sweetly once you calmed down. He was laying next to you with a hand cupping your cheek, pressing soft kisses all over your face. Gwil came up on your other side and snuggled in close.   
They loved you. They really did. You loved them back just as much. And it would be a lie if you said you didn't enjoy what they put you through.


End file.
